The CardCaptor Sakura Drabbles
by SayonaraSonata
Summary: A collection of short drabbles/stories featuring many different pairings and characters. Main pairing will be Sakura X Syaoran . Genres vary according to themes. Will be updated once or twice a week.HIATUS
1. 1 Complaints

HELLO!This is a set of drabbles I'll be doing. I got all the themes from friends. In total, I'll attempt to write about 100 of them (maybe more) and all of them should be under 1000 words. Most of them will be Sakura X Syaoran. I'll attempt to update once or twice a week. XD

I wrote this late at night when I was high on coffee so expect lot of weirdness, OOC-ness, and mistakes….I have been way too tired to write anything but drabbles. So I'm not gonna update my other story for a while. I might do a continuation of this drabble…. If I feel like it... so review!

Some of the stories that come later will be angsty because of my personal life/love issues and the death of a beloved pet. So if you don't like angst, don't read.

Disclaimer: If there are currently any shiny purple polka dotted unicorns farting rainbows around you, then yes, I own Card Captor Sakura.

Drabble: Complaints

Word Count:780

Rating: Teen

"Those stupid males from the South River pack are chasing me again!"Turning around in my seat, I complained profusely to the raven haired girl sitting at the table next to me. We were seated in the secluded corner of the coffee shop, far away from people who might eavesdrop on our conversation.

She sighed patiently and gave me an amused look "That's because you're twenty and you still don't have a mate yet. And that's probably due to the fact that you scare off any proper and potential suitors from all the other clans and packs "She then gave me a playful smirk. " Besides, if you don't chase them off, your brother would murder them with a dull katana."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the smooth, cold surface of the table. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have Eriol. He's nice, kind, can cook, and he doesn't act like shit to females. And besides, I just haven't found the right person yet."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that for two years. You know, I'm half tempted to start hooking you up with any available male Wolf between the ages of twenty to thirty."

I glared at her. "Don't you dare! Last time you arranged a date for me, I ended up breaking that psychotic guy's arm just five minutes into the date."

Tomoyo shrugged. "And how was I supposed to know he would be a maniacal pervert? I mean he seemed really sweet and sincere when I met him at the run."Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she turned all sparkly. Inwardly, I shuddered at her creepy expression and attempted to mask my unease. Tomoyo then turned her sparkly (and very terrifying) eyes toward me. "I just remembered" She said innocently. "Eriol's cousin just flew in from Hong Kong and needs a place to stay. I offered for him to stay at your house since you have two extra bedrooms and because I want some alone time with Eriol."

"YOU WHAT? TOMOYO!HOW COULD YOU! I AM A WOLF! YOU KNOW I NEED TO SHAPESHIFT EVERY"—Abruptly, I was cut off by Tomoyo. "Don't worry, he's a wolf too. And he's very well mannered and chivalrous compared to most of the males you've known.. And as a bonus, he's alpha and really, cute."

I gaped at her. "Tomoyo ! You have a husband! You can't go around calling other guys cute! And he's your brother in law!" I exclaimed indignantly.

She shrugged. "Yeah well guess what, you're coming with me to come pick him up tomorrow at the Tokyo airport. He arrives here at 8:00 AM sharp so be at my house at 7:00 AM. I'll drive you there since you have a tendency of being late and we wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your guest."

And so, the next day I arrived at Tomoyo's house at 7. To my surprise, she didn't answer right away. I stood outside her mansion for about fifteen minutes, continuously ringing the doorbell. Finally she appeared with bed hair and dark circles under her eyes. She groaned and mumbled "you're here early for a change"

I stared at here. "Tomoyo, I have been ringing your stupid doorbell for about fifteen minutes and you say I'M EARLY!"

"What are you talking abou- Wait. SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT!"

And so, we arrived at the airport at exactly 7:59.

I screamed at Tomoyo as we sprinted through the crowded airport. "Tomoyo, this is your entire fault! How could you have not heard that gigantic alarm clock of yours? And why didn't Eriol wake up to it either?"

Tomoyo blushed a very violent shade of red. "Blame Eriol. He kept me up all night because he-"

I cut Tomoyo off. "EWW. I do not need to know the traumatize-me-for-life intimate details of your love life !"

She replied with a small evil laugh. "Well, you're the one that asked."

I shuddered in horror and disgust. "Now I have this very disturbing mental image stuck in my head and I blame you for it. Heck, I might even sue you for the mental damage you just caused me to suffer."

Tomoyo did that freaky little laugh of hers again. Suddenly, she stopped and smiled. Evilly. My mind registered one thing."Oh shit…"

"Neh, Sakura? See that guy over there? The one with the amber eyes and the messy brown hair, that's the guy who's gonna stay in your house for a while. Go introduce yourself. His name is Syaoran" And being the loving, caring, friend she is (Not. Insert glare here), she promptly pushed me to him.

Uh Oh…


	2. 2 Cofee

Hi! I'm back with a new and very random and short drabble. Expect a lot of mistakes and bad grammar. XD .This storyline will be continued in drabble 8.

I might start updating slower. Spring=Mating Season=Babies. This unfortunately (for you guys) means I'll spend more than 90 percent of my free time looking after my various wild companions and helping other animals around my community.( I'm already starting to hoard extra bird seed and animal food.)So sorry if updates take longer then they're supposed to. It can't be helped.

Oh yeah, The 1st drabbles storyline will be continued out in drabbled number 'll be out soon.

Disclaimer: Anybody wanna give me the legal rights of Cardcaptor Sakura for my birthday?

* * *

><p>Drabble: Coffee<p>

Rating: K+

Word Count: 461

Syaoran Li needed two things every morning in order for him to function throughout the day properly. The first thing was a smile from his adorable wife. And the second was a big cup of black coffee. However, this morning, he didn't get either.

Today, he was out of his luck. He had woken up this morning expecting to find his lovely wife snuggled up to him in their bed. Instead he found a cold pillow that smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and a note that read:

Dear 恋人,

I just got an urgent call for a very important business meeting so I have to leave right away. I'll be back tonight at around 's food in the fridge. Oh, and don't forget to refill Kero's food bowl and water dish after you get back from work. If you don't, he'll wreck the house again. The cat food is in the corner of the bottom right cupboard. Love you.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura

And so, he started the day off being very grumpy and irritated without his dose of Sakura. And now, the stupid coffee machine wouldn't even start up. It was the third time this week! His death glare was fixed on the coffee machine for a while, mentally trying to force the stubborn, stupid machine to work. It just sat there taunting and mocking him with empty promises of his much needed, caffeinated, coffee.

It was gonna be a long, long day.

After driving through the chaotic streets of downtown Tokyo for about forty five minutes, he finally reached his destination. Being the kind of person he is, Syaoran was still ill-tempered from his lack of caffeine and Sakura. He promptly marched into the building, took the elevator up to the highest floor, stomped out of the elevator, sat down in his huge office, and promptly started working.

It was five PM. After yelling at the idiotic morons (who worked for him) for four hours, signing a bunch of huge documents for two hours, and spending another two hours stuck in an incredibly boring yet important meeting with another potential business partner, he could finally go home and rest. And in two hours, he could finally get his daily dose of his sweet Sakura.

But the day got progressively worse. The downtown traffic was horrifying. He was stuck in the traffic jam attempting to manoeuvre his way home. When he got home, it was already 6:30. Too tired to do anything else, Syaoran headed toward the bedroom, took a quick shower, sat down on the couch in attempt to watch the soccer game, and promptly fell asleep.

Forgetting all about a certain evil kitty lurking ominously around the kitchen complaining about the fact that he didn't get his dinner…

* * *

><p>恋人=Koibito=Lover or Girlfriendboyfriend

Yes I know it's short and there's a cliffhanger for an ending...

Sorry XD

Review


	3. 3 Evil Laugh

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA! And any of CLAMP's other characters who celebrate their B-day today.

This drabble is a continuation of drabble 1: Complaints. Stories might start getting angsty from now on, just so you guys know.

Disclaimer: If you sue me right now, all you'll get is a Chinese dime, a Canadian penny, and an angry pregnant mama raccoon .I don't think you'll be very happy getting a pissed off raccoon. So here, I don't own CCS (or Starbucks).

Sorry for the really late update (_) I didn't really know where to cut it off because it was going way over the word count. I'll put the second half up soon. (Not in the next few drabbles though…) And I got sidetracked by a few sick animals …

I'm writing this really late at night so expect awkwardness and mistakes…

Drabble: Evil Laugh

Word Count: 610

Rating: Teen

So here I am right in front of this incredibly good looking male specimen. (And yes, you just heard me correctly. You're not going delusional. I said he was good looking.)And being the klutz I am, I trip.

'_Oh shit…DAMN YOU KLUTZINESS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO START APPEARING THE SECOND I SEE A VERY SEXY GUY? AND I'M GONNA MURDER TOMOYO FOR PUSHING ME! '_

Suddenly, all my aggressive thoughts seem to have evaporated into thin air as I found myself being held by a very strong pair of arms and pressed against a very firm chest. Feral amber eyes clashed emerald green ones as we stared at each other, neither of us willing to back down.

Tomoyo's small cough abruptly brought us back to reality. Both of us blushed an interesting shade of red and tried to look away. Abruptly, he let go of me and I stumbled back a few steps. Tomoyo laughed that creepy little evil laugh of hers that indicated the oh-you-two-are-perfect-together-I-am-so-setting-you-two-up situation while I introduced myself to Syaoran and he introduced himself to me. Tomoyo was still cackling manically after our introductions.

And so, here we are, two hours after the airport meeting. Tomoyo decided that Syaoran and I needed to have a little "bonding" time so she promptly shoved both of us into a very familiar booth in the corner of the coffee shop, told us to "behave" and quickly dashed off to order drinks.

"So, Kinomoto-San…" Syaoran began. I quickly cut him off. "Please, call me Sakura. If we're gonna live in the same house together, you might as well call me by my first name." I gave him a cheerful smile. He nodded and gave a small grin. "Of course, then you must call me Syaoran as well."

Tomoyo came back with three cups of coffee and a plate of some kind of chocolate pastry. She set the tray down, grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of the table. After staring at both of us for a few seconds, she started grinning evilly. "So, you two are already calling each other by first name …" She began slyly. "How long am I going to have to wait to hear wedding bells ringing for you two?"

I nearly spit out a sip of my Iced Caramel Macchiato and starting coughing. Syaoran had a similar kind of reaction with his Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. We both blushed in unison again and tried not to look at each other.

Tomoyo calmly took a sip of her Iced Latte as she watched us blush. Then, she started doing her signature evil laugh again. "Oh my, you two make the cutest couple ever! I'm gonna have so much fun videotaping your dates ,making dresses and suits for your wedding, and creating baby clothing for your future pups!" She rambled on and on about how Syaoran and I would make awesome parents, adorable wolf pups, good looks, and awesome genetic material.

I choked on my drink again. "TOMOYO! Stop talking nonsense." She was startled out of her daydreams about me and Syaoran. "What? Am I jumping too far ahead?" In response, I just glared at her. She smirked. "But you two are so compatible! I mean your status is Alpha female over here and Syaoran is the Alpha male in the Hei Lang pack in Hong Kong. You two would have really cute puppies together!"

I'm pretty sure at that point, both Syaoran and I were ready to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. Tomoyo just laughed evilly again.


	4. 4 Suicide

So, I give you the first angsty fic in the CCS Drabbles. Truthfully, writing angst is so much easier then writing humour for me. Don't know if I'll continue this plotline or not…

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me...

* * *

><p>Drabble: Suicide<p>

Word Count: 448

Rating: Teen

I gazed down to the world below me. The bright sun shone down on me as I stood on the highest skyscraper in the city staring down at the city below. Everything looked so peaceful, so ethereal, just like a picture you'd find on a postcard.

"_If I left this world, would anybody care? Would people remember me? Would I still be loved? "_I walked slowly to the edge of the high skyscraper as those forbidden questions rushed through my mind.

"_Would __**he **__still remember me_?" I wouldn't think so. After his betrayal, I felt dead, like there was something missing inside me. I've become a hollow shell of what I used to be. I used to be that cheerful clumsy girl you'd see hanging out around the park or walking with her friends. Now that girl is gone and she will never return. She has left and nothing of her remains. She had fled to somewhere where her childhood still remains, a fantasy world of happiness, of love and a beautiful, bright future.

As I gazed down, I thought bitterly "_Wouldn't it be easy to just fall and let go? To end this heartless, cruel existence we call life? Perhaps the next world would be better, somewhere with no heartaches or misery, where sorrow was just a tale, and hate was a myth. Would that be possible? I used to think that love and happiness was real._

"_I_ stood on the edge of the building as the wind currents swirled around me. Tilting my head, letting the sun shine on my face as the wind blew around me, whipping my auburn hair and tearing at my clothes, I thought _"Yes, this would be a good place to die. My life may have been meaningless and short but maybe...just maybe...I would find peace I used to think the world was full of happiness and love. I was naive I know that love has never existed for me and never will and that happiness was just a child's illusion. For in this world, nothing is real. All is hidden behind a mask of lies and deceit."_

The clock tower chimed in the distance. Perhaps it was time to let go. With one last sigh of regret, I looked down to my beautiful city and leaped. _"Thank you. Syaoran, even though you never truly loved me, at least you taught me what love was. At least I'll die feeling that one precious emotion. Arigato, Sayonara. Thank you, Goodbye. __**I love you."**_

"_**STOP!DON'T LEAP! PLEASE!"**_ That desperate plea rang out. My heart beat faster._ "He's here. Does he still remember me?" _But it was too late, I was falling.

"_**NO!"**_


	5. 5 Song

I will _**definitely **_continue this plotline. I have most of the next part written out so please bear with me. I've been really sick for the past few days. This is just like a prologue-ish chapter.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN CCS!

* * *

><p>Drabble: Song<p>

Rating: K+

Word Count: 324

It is a rare gift for someone to hear the whispers of the tunes of the Fair Folk. Even rarer are the people who can see the Fair Folk. Yet for someone to be able to see and hear the Fair Folk, they would have to be the most the rarest of all. I was one of them. For me, it was both a blessing and a curse.

It was a beautiful summer night, the moon shone brightly over the meadow by the woods. Yet for some, strands of a lilting, long forgotten, melody slipped through the air, luring them toward the enchanting source of song. Many people had whispered that the taunting strands of haunted song would tempt you to the point of madness. And yet to be caught in that enticing melody would be death itself. For once you started dancing to the tune, you would dance forever in _Their_ circle, trapped, imprisoned and eventually killed by the very magic that lured you there.

Walking carefully on the stones of the path that led to town, I tried not to stray from the path and succumb into the wondrous sound of Faerie song. Every night, I would always walk this way to get to town. In order to earn money, I would sing at the local inn every night. My father was very sick and I desperately needed money to pay for medicine and doctors and my brother was off fighting in a war and would not be back until the war ended.

The inn I worked at was a very cheerful and upbeat place. Everyone at the inn was nice and happy and the pay was pretty good. My voice has certainly attracted a lot of attention from people. They say my voice sounds ethereal to them and that no one in village can compare to me. So I sing in order to live.

But everything would change tonight…


End file.
